encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
EinDollarBrille (Verein)
__INDEX__ EinDollarBrille (Verein) ist ein gemeinnütziger deutscher Entwicklungshilfe-Verein, der möglichst viele der von Martin Aufmuth für die Bevölkerung der ärmsten Länder der Welt konstruierte, dort herstellbare und dort bezahlbare EinDollarBrillen in diesen Ländern vertreiben will. Einer Studie der WHO zufolge leiden in diesen Ländern 158 Millionen Menschen unter Kurzsichtigkeit und rund 544 Millionen bräuchten eine Lesebrille. Viele davon leben von weniger als einem US-Dollar am Tag und haben entweder überhaupt keinen Zugang zu Sehhilfen oder ihnen fehlt das Geld, um sich eine „normale“ Brille (ab etwa 40 US-$) kaufen zu können. Der geschätzte Einkommensverlust, der dadurch entsteht, dass Menschen nicht oder nicht mehr arbeiten können und dass junge Menschen nichts lernen können, beträgt alleine bei den 158 Mio Kurzsichtigen rund 202 Mrd. US-$ pro Jahr.WHO-Veröffentlichung Das ist mehr als die gesamte weltweit gezahlte Entwicklungshilfe, die im Jahre 2011 beispielsweise 134,04 Mrd US-$ betrug. Der Verein Der EinDollarBrille e. V. ist eine konfessionell und politisch unabhängige, gemeinnützige und nichtstaatliche Hilfsorganisation der Entwicklungszusammenarbeit. Geschichte Der EinDollarBrille e. V. wurde im Juni 2012 gegründet. Er hat seinen Sitz in Erlangen und ist als gemeinnützig anerkannt.Über uns Ziele Der Verein baut in Zusammenarbeit mit Partnern vor Ort Strukturen in Entwicklungsländern auf, die langfristig eine finanziell unabhängige Versorgung der Menschen mit günstigen, qualitativ hochwertigen und vor Ort produzierten Brillen sicherstellen sollen.Siemens Stiftung Frühjahr 2014 Organe Der Verein wird von einem dreiköpfigen Vorstand geleitet. Erster Vorstand ist seit 2012 Martin Aufmuth, zweiter Vorstand seit 2014 Alex Armbruster und Schatzmeister seit 2014 Jakob Schillinger.Unser Team Mitglieder und Mitarbeiter Seit 01.11.2014 arbeiten zwei Vorstände hauptamtlich und vier Mitarbeiter auf Basis eines Minijobs für den Verein. Zusätzlich engagieren sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ca. 50 ehrenamtliche Mitarbeiter für die Ziele des Vereins.Über uns Spenden Der EinDollarBrille e. V. finanziert seine Arbeit bislang hauptsächlich durch Spenden. Im Jahr 2013 betrugen die Einnahmen 290.140 Euro.Jahresberichte 2013 und 2014 Arbeit in Deutschland Die Organisationsstrukturen in Deutschland konnten 2014 optimiert werden; Arbeitsabläufe wurden systematisiert, Maschinen und Spezialwerkzeuge weiterentwickelt. In den Altmühltal-Werkstätten, einer Einrichtung für Menschen mit Behinderung gibt es ein neues Zentrallager für das Material, was Mitarbeiter der Werkstätten verpacken und versenden. Vorgehensweise In vielen Ländern mit einkommensschwacher Bevölkerung wurden und werden über Kontakte mit den Gesundheitsministerien Organisatoren sowie Helfer gesucht und von deutschen ehrenamtlichen Entwicklungshelfern ausgebildet. Für jedes Land werden, abhängig von gesetzlichen Randbedingungen und persönlichen Unterstützern, unterschiedliche Strategien zum Aufbau der Brillenproduktion und zur Verteilung der Brillen genutzt. In diesen Ländern gab es 2013 zusammen 511 Mio Einwohner (zum Vergleich: 505 Mio EW in der EU) auf einer Fläche von 11 Mio km² (zum Vergleich: 13 Mio km² umfasst der asiatische Teil Russlands). Die Nachhaltigkeit der Versorgung soll in allen Zielländern durch eine Finanzierung aller laufenden Kosten aus den Verkaufserlösen der Brillen sichergestellt werden. Spenden sollen nur für den Aufbau und den Ausbau der lokalen Strukturen eingesetzt werden sowie für die Zurverfügungstellung der Werkzeuge. Damit wird nicht nur erreicht, dass fehlsichtige Menschen preiswerte Brillen erhalten, sondern auch, dass für die Produzenten und Verkäufer Arbeitsplätze entstehen. Idealerweise trägt sich das System nach einer gewissen Anlaufzeit von selbst. Die Brillen werden in drei Größen (für verschiedene Augenabstände) vorgefertigt von angelernten Einheimischen. Dafür werden bevorzugt Behinderte eingestellt, die sonst überhaupt keine Chanchen hätten. Diese körperlich behinderten Mitarbeiter engagieren sich besonders. Beim Verkauf vor Ort muss der Patient noch die Farben der Schmuckkugeln und des Schrumpfschlauches wählen; dann erfolgt nur noch das Aussuchen und Einsetzen der Gläser sowie die Längenanpassung der Bügel; es ist nur eine Anreise nötig. Malawi Malawi ist das Land mit der ärmsten Bevölkerung in der Welt; die Mehrheit der Menschen hat weniger als einen US-Dollar pro Tag und Kopf zur Verfügung. Dort wurde im Januar 2015 in Zusammenarbeit mit Augenärzten und Optikern ein Netzwerk zur Verteilung der Brillen an Bedürftige geschaffen und der Brillenvertrieb startete. Ein Team hat das – begleitet vom RTL – im September 2014 vor Ort vorbereitet und dabei u. a. fehlsichtigen Schülern einer Schule eine Brille ausnahmsweise kostenlos verpasst. Es gibt keine Lehrbücher; die Wissensvermittlung geschieht nur über das, was der Lehrer an die Tafel schreibt: Wer das nicht lesen kann, hat nichts vom Unterricht. RTL hat diesen Beitrag (im Rahmen von „Stern-TV“) am Mittwoch, den 26. November 2014 gegen 23 Uhr gesendet. Diese Brille darf in Malawi nur an Personen verkauft werden, die eine augenärztliche Verordnung dafür vorweisen können. Die erhalten sie im für einige Ortschaften zuständigen Gesundheitszentrum, wo ein Augenarzt aus dem Krankenhaus der Stadt einmal monatlich zur Sprechstunde kommt und alles Erforderliche in das Gesundheitsbuch des Patienten einträgt. Das Brillenverkaufsteam fährt zu diesen Augenarztterminen ebenfalls zu den Gesundheitszentren. Äthiopien Im Jahre 2014 fanden erste Trainings in Äthiopien statt. Ruanda Auch in Ruanda begann die Brillenproduktion. Helfer aus Ruanda wurden auch als Ausbilder in Burkina Faso und Malawi eingesetzt. Burkina Faso In Burkina Faso wurden 2014 die ersten Brillen abgegeben. Bis Dezember stiegen die Verkaufszahlen auf monatlich mehr als 300. Benin Im Jahre 2014 begann das Training auch in Benin. Bangladesch Erste Trainings in Bangladesch fanden 2014 statt. Nicaragua 2014 begann in Nicaragua das Training von Einheimischen. Bolivien In Bolivien wurde 2014 an zwei Standorten mit der Brillenanfertigung begonnen und den ersten 1.000 fehlsichtigen Menschen konnte geholfen werden. Brasilien In Brasilien müssen Brillen in Stufen von 0,25 Dioptrien zu Verfügung stehen – eine neue Herausforderung für den Verein. Obdachlose aus São Paulo wurden in der Brillenfertigung ausgebildet. Dabei half die brasilianische studentische Organisation „Enactus Insper“. Menschen in einer sehr abgelegenen Region am Amazonas wurden bereits mit Brillen versorgt. Literatur * TR Fricke, BA Holden et al. „Global cost of correcting vision impairment from uncorrected refractive error“ Bulletin of the World Health Organization (online) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verein (Erlangen) Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfe Kategorie:Augenoptikunternehmen